


Being Sick is a Bitch

by Meta_Ren



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7919023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meta_Ren/pseuds/Meta_Ren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2D wakes up to do a recording one morning, but begs Murdoc to give him the day off because of a scratchy throat. The next day rolls around and Murdoc checks on the now sick 2D. Felling bad for the man, he stays with him the whole day, taking care of small things in order for him to get better soon to record for the new album.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Sick is a Bitch

“What do you mean your throat hurts? We need to finish the vocals up before we can move on!” Murdoc scolds the frail man with contempt as he tries to formulate a coherent sentence in response to the agitated goth.

“I fink I’m gettin’ sick…and I don’t want the song to sound like rubbish...” 2D could feel the pain in the back of his throat get worse with every word he said, making a sour face unknowingly in the discomfort. The darker man crosses his arms in aggravation, and sighs.

“Fine, since you put on a good act, I will let you take off, but tomorrow, you better be ready, or I will burn all those damn zombie dvds that you always have lying around the house.” There was barely enough energy in 2D to argue, he nods silently in agreement and begins walking towards his room, feeling lightheaded and worn. Murdoc watches as the man heads off, taking note to his slight stumbling in the hall, making him fell a slight tangent of guilt. 

‘Maybe he wasn’t fibbing about it…’

***

The rest of the day passes uneventfully, everyone proceeds to finish their everyday duties as usual, except 2D. Sleeping through the day was something he would do gladly, but today it was exhausting. When he returned from Murdoc’s hissy fit from earlier, he not only started to feel a headache coming about, but the room around him began to feel hot and stuffy. Before he knew it, he was having difficulty trying to get comfortable, and breath. Moaning loudly, he turns on his side, feeling like he was ready to faint, or die at the matter. Everything was useless, trying to swallow a handful of pills would only make his throat burn more, and in the end, the pills were slowly becoming less effective with almost everyday use. Letting his heavy eyelids fall down, he started to feel the bedroom move, making him want to throw up. 

Either sleep came, or his body had shutdown at midnight. It was nice to finally sleep, but the cold temperature, the weak state, and the probability of waking up within the night didn’t make for a peaceful sleep. 

He woke up at two in the morning. Barely breathing. Sitting up, he could feel all the events collecting together in a psychedelic manner. Murdoc standing in the hall. Arms crossed. He could feel himself saying the words to the man, like he was reliving the moment, making him all the more disconnected to his surroundings. His eyes water as he lays back down, hoping that he would just pass out again. 

 

Waking up in the morning was not his forte, but it had to be done. Walking through the quiet halls of the building, he quickly remembers where he was going. Tip-toeing to the door, he brings his ear to the entrance, listening to hear any sounds. Nothing.

Murdoc takes his ear off the door and quietly turns the handle to the tall man’s room. In the messy bed was 2D in a painful looking fetal position. He looked like he was in agony, if agony were to sleep, and look angelic at the same time. Walking closer to the figure, it was indisputable that 2D was in bad shape. The faint sound of breathing was harsh. As much as it pained him, he had to wake him up to tell him not to worry about recording, and maybe give him some type of drug to numb the sickness…

He extends his arm to cup 2D’s shoulder. Shaking him lightly, he wakes in a groggy state, moaning loudly before grabbing the covers to bring them closer to his chin. He was obviously not happy to see Murdoc.

 

“I’m not going to keep you long, dimwit. I just wanted to tell you that don’t bother coming out of this room until you feel better, yeah? Being sick is a bitch, just like that Paula bird.” 2D moans in reply to the terribly unneeded reference, making Murdoc feel unwelcomed. 

“Look mate, I’ll go get you some medication, this stuff works wonders. I’ll be back my sweet~” Murdoc pats 2D on the head lightly in reassurance, earning a swat in return from the sickly man. The goth walks out of the room, and promptly returns with a glass of water in one hand, and an orange prescription bottle in the other. 2D sits up as he feels Murdoc’s weight shift the bed. 

“Here, take these, I really don’t know what they are, much less where they came from, but Satan, they are unbelievable. You’ll be back up on your feet in no time Stu.” The shorter man hands the items over to 2D, and he swiftly downs them, mewing in pain as the water and pills brush against his throat. He hands the glass back to Murdoc and props himself on the beds backboard, closing his eyes. Murdoc could feel both a slight bit of anger and compassion towards his actions. 

“Well, while I’m here, do you need anything else?” 2D groans and covers his face with his clammy hands as Murdoc finishes his sentence.

“Can-n yew go-o.” The words were all said in different pitches, and scratchy to the point that if Murdoc didn’t know him, he would definitely not be able to understand what the man had said. But what he did say was not what he wanted to hear, making the bassist want to punch him. Hard.

“If you weren’t sick, I would have pummeled what is left of your face into the wall. You’re being…an arse, and you are usually more of a shy little rabbit~ So guess what?” Looking up, 2D uncovers his face to see what Murdoc was going on about.

“I am going to stay RIGHT here until you can do something other than moan a response to me. I got nothing else to do, actually, I’m waiting on you so we can finish up the album. So both of us win, I help you get better, and I get you to sing.” Murdoc points to 2D with a straight face, and 2D doesn’t react, only nods in agreement, he can take anything he can get right now, and someone bringing him water and soup didn’t sound bad…

“Rest now blue-bird, you need it. I’ll get you up when I want you to eat.” Couldn’t argue with that. 2D could already feel himself growing tired, and got comfortable under the sheets, forgetting that Murdoc was in the room. The last thing he could hear was the quiet humming of the older man, making him feel secure and at home. 

***

“Oh luv~ time to eat your bloody soup~” Cracking his bloodshot eyes, the sickly man can see Murdoc sitting with a bowl of watery looking soup. There was no way in hell he was going to eat that. Never. 

“No.” 

“I’m sorry luv, repeat that?”

“No.”

2D threads his hands into his hair, while using his palms to rub his watery eyes, trying to understand what was going on, unaware that Murdoc was getting closer to his face with the bowl of awful looking liquid. Just as he removes his hands, he could smell something that faintly reminded him of chicken, making his stomach turn. Haven’t eaten for a whole day was starting to take a toll on him, which is saying a lot since he can barely feel anything in his body at the moment. 

“No is not in my vocabulary. Trust me, you will feel a hell of a lot better if you eat this.” Picking up the spoon, Murdoc jabs the contents to the corner of his mouth several times, making 2D mew in annoyance. Finally understanding that if he ate the soup, Murdoc would quit, he picks up his shaky hand and taps Murdoc’s.

“I’ll eat it Muds…stop…” Expecting Murdoc to put the spoon down, he waits, but that was not what the goth had in mind.

“Just open your damn mouth! I know my cooking isn’t great, but I tried…Please eat 2D.” Not expecting the last word, 2D hangs his mouth open slightly in shock. Shoving the warm contents of the spoon in 2D’s mouth, Murdoc can’t help but laugh at 2D’s expression as he swallows. It was a wonderful feeling to have not only something in his stomach, but also relieving the pain in the back of his throat, and opening his sinuses. Surprisingly, the soup wasn’t too bad, it was something 2D wouldn’t mind eating again to be honest, Murdoc could be a good cook if he wanted to be.

Being spoon-feed was embarrassing at first, but half-way through, he quit caring, really, who else would know about it? Not only that, but it was kinda nice that someone went through the trouble to do that just for him…Murdoc to be specific. 

To his astonishment, he ate every bit of the soup, making Murdoc feel proud, not only of 2D, but himself and his cooking skills. Putting the empty bowl aside, Murdoc grins at the blue-haired man.

“I hope you feel a little better…I’m going to go draw you a bath, I’ll be back in a jiffy, don’t miss me, my bird~” He hastily leaves the room to do as said, leaving an almost asleep 2D, who didn’t hear a word that the bassist had said. 

It wasn’t long until he was back, bringing with him a clean towel and another glass of water. 

Murdoc looks at 2D, who was passed out in the exact position that he last saw him. Not wanting to deal with his salty attitude and argument of bathing, he pulls back the filthy sheets and delicately picks up the skinny man, trying hard to not wake him up. 

***

It was really warm, and wet. 

Opening his eyes, 2D could see bubbles surrounding his body, the fluffy, white material was at the brim of the tub, ready to fall out at the slightest movement. He also takes into account the fragrance of the suds, it was definitely something Murdoc would pick, no questions about it. Closing his eyes again, he smiles weakly thinking about the last time that he had taken a bubble bath. It was childish and girly really. Letting his hands run through the almost silky consistency of the clean foam, he didn’t feel the presence of the older man in the room, as always. 

“Did you have a good nap lovely? I took the liberty of stripping you down and putting you in the tub. Glad to see you are smiling finally~” 

Oh god. Why… Murdoc has been doing things that he would only let his mother do, if he was ten. But this was too far, it was…nice in a weird way. Why was he being so motherly like? No, why was he even here? 

Hearing what the man had to say made 2D gradually sink into the bubble infested tub, hiding his red face and making his knees stick out. Murdoc holds back a giggle watching the tall man’s awkward actions and slowly makes his way to sit next to the tub.

“It ain’t nothing I’ve seen before mate, I had to take care of you when you were a useless, comatose sack of potatoes. Keep that in mind.” 2D feels a jolt of energy serge through him at the remark. Looking around to find something to throw at the man, he gets an idea. Lifting up a small amount of suds, he turns around and blows them in the dark man’s face, hitting him in-between his eyes. Murdoc’s face falls as he realizes what happened. The blue-haired man turns back around, satisfied with his action. 

“Really? I draw you a bath, and cook for you, and this is how I am thanked? God, I hope you don’t have to arrange my bloody funeral. Close your damn eyes.” What was he talking about? Why close his eyes? All he wants to do is soak in the tub, not worry if Murdoc is going to smack him upside the head. 

Doing as Murdoc said, he heard the retractable shower head being turned on, feeling relieved, yet a little on edge. He tenses his body, ready to feel either warm, or cold water hit him, making the shorter man notice.

“I’m not going to hurt you Stu…you look like you’re ready to hurt me. Just relax, I promise it will feel nice.” The kind words put him at ease and he sits up so Murdoc could do what he apparently wanted to do. 

***

The warm water being poured on his head was very relaxing, just as Murdoc had said. After soaking up his hair for a few minutes, he reaches for the scented shampoo, it may not be to 2D’s liking, but at this point, he was sure that he wasn’t going to argue about such a frivolous thing. Applying more than enough shampoo on the man’s blue hair, Murdoc started to slowly work the soap into his greasy mane, making 2D groan in satisfaction. 

There was always something about his hands. Most likely it was that he played bass, but for all that was holy, his fingers were indescribable, reducing 2D to jelly. He was going to interject about Murdoc washing his hair, but when he started to scrub, he was done. Heck, if anything, he would beg the man to do it again if he didn’t have pride…

Murdoc could notice 2D was enjoying himself within the few minutes he was washing him, even if he didn’t show it. Moving his hand down lower, he started to knead the back of his neck lightly, making the ill 2D jerk away in the overwhelming sensation, splashing water out of the overfilled tub. 

“Muds...I’m sensitive there…please don’t…’urts.” The pleads from 2D were hard to deny, much to Murdoc’s disappointment. Sighing, he starts to rinse the soapiness from his hair, 2D groans loudly, enough to where Murdoc had to stop what he was doing.

“What now…”

“Why’d yew stop…”

“Stop what? I was getting the soap from your hair.”

“Keep it in.”

“What! Are you mental Stewart? That makes no sense...I’m gonna have to take your temperature soon.”

“No, it felt good…It was relaxin’…”

It didn’t take but a split-second for Murdoc to understand what he was talking about. 

“Oh…L-let’s finish this up and I’ll put on one of those god-awful zombie movies. Just for you, let’s be quick luv.” 2D grumbles as Murdoc turns the water back on to finish rinsing the rest of the suds out. 

“Could yew do it again anotha time den? Please Muds…” 

Right in what was left of his heart.

“Depends Stu. If you don’t jump like a crazy man next time, maybe.” 2D smiles unknowingly as he closes his eyes. Why did he have to be so cute, even when he was sick? Murdoc curses to himself as he reaches to get a fresh cloth for 2D.

“I’m not going to wash you down, I will leave you too it. And don’t just soak in the tub, I WILL know if you cleaned yourself or not.” The goth throws the cloth into the tub and it hits the bubbles, making a small, almost inaudible splat, the lifeless 2D doesn’t flinch at the motion. Leaving behind the man to do his business, Murdoc walks out to tend to the rest of his agenda.

***

The door finally opens, letting out an ample amount of steam as the tall man lurches out. He wasn’t sure what exactly the Satanist was planning, but he was not amused in the slightest. A five pointed star pentagram shirt with a goats head was definitely something he would not have in his wardrobe, and if it were up to him, he wouldn’t be wearing it, but he didn’t feel like bickering about it to Murdoc, plus…it was sort of comfy. And it smelled like him.

Walking into his room it was a sight to see. The empty containers of food were nowhere, they had vanished, his bed looked tidy, and Dawn of the Dead was playing on the telly. If he could show an emotion, he would be very cheery, but it was hard to with the new headache starting to set in, and the vague smell of butterscotch didn’t help much. Dragging himself to his bed, the tired man sits down towards the end, since Murdoc decided that he was going to laying on his side for some reason. The screams from the t.v. hooked his attention as he got moderately comfortable. 

***

It was nearing the end of the movie and if it weren’t for the screaming and gut-wrenching sound effects occasionally, he would have been fast asleep. 

The bed shifts again as Murdoc moves, 2D doesn’t give it much thought until he could almost feel the man right behind him. His warmth was something he wish he could hold onto, almost like a heating pad. The bassist speaks quietly not to scare, or distress the frail 2D. 

“I forgot to take your temperature, just…sit still, okay? I need to know if you’re still running a fever.”

Murdoc steadily gets closer, eventually to where his chest was touching 2D’s bony, thin back. 

“Murd…what are yew doin’…” The weak man really didn’t understand what the hell was going on, wanting to retaliate in the odd, almost borderline uncomfortable touch.

“Shuuu, it’s okay blue-bird~ just let me do this.” With that said, Murdoc wraps one arm around the blue-haired man’s thin waist, and lets the other gently touch his forehead, lightly pushing his wet hair back to get full skin contact. As he keeps his hands in place, he guides his head to the nape of his long neck, resting his lips on his perfect, pale exterior. 2D shivers at Murdoc’s warmth on his cold body. 

Taking a moment to make sure his assumption was correct, he unravels his arms and picks up his head, making 2D feel the cold, freezing air again, nipping at his flesh. 

“I don’t think it went down at all, if anything…it went up…” Murdoc grumbles in dissatisfaction, not moving an inch. Murdoc didn’t move for a while, making 2D completely forget he was there.

***

Just as he felt himself fall asleep, the coughing began. Whatever was in the back of his throat refused to move, or budge, causing the man to almost fall over with the constant hacking. Murdoc doesn’t do anything, there really wasn’t anything he could do for him until he was able to stop.

After a few minutes of miserable pain, it finally subsided, letting him breathe. Liquid ran from his eyes, down to his chin, and eventually to the clean comforter. Hunched over, covering his mouth, all he could do was moan in pain. That’s all he could do. Why did the world hate him so? What did he do to deserve this?

It hurt him watching his singer in pain. It felt like a chunk of him was missing. Maybe 2D was that piece... 

Without saying a word, Murdoc leans back on the headboard, making 2D jump at the loud noise.

“Don’t jump like that, you could get anxiety, Come over here for me.” That’s all that had to be said. 2D craws over, giving up halfway. He felt pathetic. Instead of trying to get to him, he covers his face, feeling tears sting his eyes. 

“Luv, just loosen up for me please…and don’t cry, I didn’t know I was that bad.” Murdoc pulls the man by his arms, and quits when 2D is almost on top of his legs.

“Sit up for me would you?” Doing as he was told, 2D was instantly pulled towards the man’s warm body. 

“Just tell me if I hurt you…And if you fall asleep, that’s what we’re going for.”

“Muds why a…r-r…..” 2D couldn’t finish his sentence as he felt long, warm digits go up the back of his shirt. Again, his fingers were just…perfect. Murdoc works his thumb into 2D’s shoulder muscle, using just enough pressure to get a positive reaction. He could feel 2D to tense at the start, but and as he progressed, he became more and more loose. Moving down his back he could feel that the muscles were very stiff.

“Satan Stu…you have a lot of knots…”

“Mmhmm.”

“You are awfully cute when you do that.” God-dammit.

2D obviously didn’t hear him, he was instead taking in the small massage, enjoying it as much as he possibly could, to Murdoc’s relief, and dismay.

***

It didn’t take long until the ill man passed out. The goth finally stopped his work to look at the man. Under eyes. Clean hair. A content face. That’s exactly what he wanted to see.

He puts his arms around the man after he gets them both under the clean sheets, letting 2D rest on his stomach, with a given pillow underneath of course. Playing with the man’s hair, he lets himself drift. 

No one ever did such for him as a kid, he could have died for all they cared, but that didn’t hurt him. He had a family now, a pretty damn good one, but 2D was different from the others. 

2D put up with his daily bullshit, Russel and Noodle didn’t even do that, they would leave if he would get too rowdy, but not 2D. Even after almost killing him two times, 2D still respected him.

The fatigue from today’s work and warmth from the sleeping man was infectious. Best get some sleep, tomorrow is going to be another day. Another day with the sick, adorable, man.

**Author's Note:**

> Quicker Update than expected...  
> Notes:  
> The setting of this story is whatever you want it to be, Kong, Plastic Beach, etc.  
> Murdoc put his lips on 2D's neck because that is another way of taking temperature  
> I said I was going to take a quick break, but it's hard when you just finished one fanfiction, and get sick, and only have that on your mind...  
> But yes, I got sick, and as I was, I was thinking of situations to put 2D in, and here we go! I felt like complete shit writing the start of this, so the whole part describing how 2D felt...was me. I honestly felt like someone cursed me after I wrote In Cold Blood, because I got sick RIGHT AFTER I finished it. This was going to only be 1.000, but ended up being WAY longer. Many hours...hehe  
> We also need more 2doc fluff, like, I like them doing the nasty and all, but it does get old. I just want Murdoc to be hugged and 2D getting cuddled. Is it too much to ask for? Smut is good, in small amounts, at least for me.  
> I hope you are all doing well and not sick! Love ya to the sun and back!  
> -Meta


End file.
